Secretive
by ieatbubblewrap
Summary: Horrible Title! Please enjoy though! Rated M for later chapters Marc x Tony & possible other pairings.
1. 1 A potential liar?

**Authors Note;; Oh my god! Why aren't there amazing spiez! stories? haha, I dunno... Please enjoy though. I'm trying to become a better writer...**

**Minor mistakes and things, please forgive me w; First story~  
**

_Marc's POV._

Secrets.

There were always those damned secrets between us.

I glanced over at Megan, and noticed she was tense- why was she tense?

This mission was easy, but the words being spilled from an unfamiliar villain was definitely getting to her somehow.

" What is he talking about Megan? " Tony cried, obviously upset at what was being heard.

" I d-don't know! " she retorted, stepping back defensively.

" It's better not to hide the lies little meggy~ " the dark green alien looking creature hissed.

Megan cringed and balled her fists. " I don't know what you're talking about. "

Tony bit his bottom lip, irritated. Poor boy, he's much too young for this.

I take advantage of the situation and motion for Lee to end it already. In one swift motion Lee has the creature pinned to the ground and whining. " Don't deny, Don't deny. " He repeats over and over, until he's muffled by Lee's hand over his slimy mouth.

I sigh and watch as Lee cries about how nasty yet cool it is to have alien spit on his hand. Megan is taken back and turns away from us, starting to walk away with visible tears welling up in her eyes. Tony breathes in and follows after her, apologizing for something he didn't do.

I shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

Secrets are dumb, _Really dumb._

-- Narrarater --

The young spies make their way back home, through the dark night, in silence. The creature was taken care of, and Lee had been particularly cocky about. Showing off, one of his specialties. Tony took his time, walking behind and chatting very quietly with Megan. Marc remained ahead, Lee a couple of footsteps behind him. It was awkward, incredibly… cold too.

What was the monster talking about, had Megan really been hiding something so major? It was annoying, Marc had been dying to know. He sighs and turns the corner leading to his house. Hopefully their parents weren't still awake, they couldn't afford being caught after all the trouble already caused.

What was odd though, was Tony after being so paranoid, was talking to Megan-- they were probably laughing too. Marc stretched and reached the hidden exit into their abode they had discovered not so long ago. He crouched down and pushed a thin wooden slab of wood away from the entrance, looking back briefly to see if the others were too far off.

Nope. Close enough. He crawled through the metal vent, the cool metal sending chills from his hands to his spine. It was a nice feeling, an odd thing to enjoy also. As he peeked through the ending of the vent, he noticed that the ' fakes ' they had set up on the bed were still in tact, and no parents in sight. Wonderful.

The house felt so warm, even on the cold, it was pleasurable. He smiled to himself, probably the first in awhile. The brunette swung down from the vent, removing his mannequin from his blue and black bed sheets. He looked up at the vent, hearing faint crawling from above. It lead right into his room, which could get annoying. Now he had to wait for everyone to return before he could properly change out of his spy suit and into his favorite pajamas.

Lee was first, flashing down in a red blur.

" Goodnight geek! " He whispered loudly, ruffling his brother's hair.

Megan was next, avoiding any eye contact or any speaking. Marc raised an eyebrow at her, then rolled his eyes and watched her leave.

_She didn't have to be so rude._

Tony was last, slowly climbing out from the vent, dangling for a long period of time.

" Umm, Tony? " Marc asked, his deepish voice heard through the whisper.

Tony turned his head to the side, trying to achieve proper eye contact.

" Yes Marc? " He asked, his cute small voice ringing.

Tony was cute, overall. His sleek black hair always neatly swept upwards. Marc had always wondered how it was possible to do that with your hair, maybe he would try it… or not. His outfit always accented his body perfectly, his hips feminine and curves that couldn't possibly be so slender and...

" Marc? " Tony repeated, his eyebrows furrowing adorably.

" Oh ha… You need some help there? " Marc stated, holding his hand out as a gesture. Could he possibly think these things of his brother? a blood relative? No way. Well, they didn't really look alike… much at all. If anything, Tony and Megan looked exactly alike.

Tony smiled and nodded. " I always get stuck up here… " he whined, giggling afterwards.

Marc smiled and chuckled. " It's because you're so tiny. " He explained, reaching up towards his younger sibling, and placing his hands firmly around the yellow outfits waist area.

Was marc stupid or did he just see a blush? Maybe he was stupid.

Tony let go of the cold metal, trusting Marc to safely catch him. And he did. As always Marc was an amazing guardian. The raven smiled brightly, clinging to his older brother.

" Nighty night Marc! I wuv you~ " He beamed, snuggling against the brunette's chest. Tony was always so cuddly and loving, except when he was upset, which wasn't all too often unless someone brought up his being a little… Well putting it nicely-- 'slow'.

" Good night little one, sleep tight. " he praised, stroking the tired boys head.

Tony looked up disappointedly, making a pouty face. Marc tilted his head.

" What? " He demanded, looking down at the big dark brown eyes before him.

" You didn't say it back " The raven whimpered, clutching his hands against the front of the blue spy suit.

Marc smirked and chuckled quietly. " I love you too Tony, now get to bed before I eat you up. " Marc teased, growling playfully and taking a dinosaur stance.

Tony giggled " I'm a little old for that Mar-keeh! ".

Marc kissed the raven's forehead, as he did usually. " Bed now. " He stated firmly, turning him to the door.

" Oh fine! Night! " Tony whispered loudly, skipping out the door.

" Goodnight " The brunette replied, shutting the door quietly.

Oh how the young one could turn a depressing night into something bubbly.

Tony leaned against the wall of his own room, smiling goofily to himself and breathing in.

_Maybe his secret wasn't all so bad._


	2. 2 Incest and Things

**Author's note: Damn, I messed up real bad last chapter XD To clarify, Tony's eyes are green, I put brown -shot- and sorry for the mistakes! I'll do better, I promise^^ oh and thank you so much for the reviews! It made my day. I'm going to take their relationship slowly, so please wait X3**

_Tony's POV._

Why do we have to wake up so early for school? I never understood it… Megan just had to pour a bucket of water on me? Really. I rub my eyes lazily, still soaking wet from what had just happened.

" Awwwh! You're not crying. And I thought it would work " The female spy pouted, crossing her arms.

" You'd have to do a lot more than that to make me cry! " I explain, sticking my tongue out at her.

" Whatever, Today Tammy needs to see that I'm totally cool so I get invited to her party okay? I need your help! " She announced, pointing right in between my eyes, which probably crossed for a second.

I tilt my head confusedly. " How?. "

" Well, you might not like this… but… " She trailed off, stepping towards me quickly and holding her hands up like the grim reaper.

I have a feeling this won't be good.

- Narrator -

" NO WAY! I WON'T DO IT! " Shouted the small male, running away from his older sister.

" Please Tony? Just for today? No one will know it's you anyways! " Megan pleaded, holding her hands together.

Tony sighed and considered it, crossing his arms he pursed his lips.

" And what do I get from this? " The raven inquired, narrowing his eyes.

Megan uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips.

" Free ice-cream, my treat. " She responded, her glossy lips glittering in the speckles of lights shining in.

Tony's green* eyes lit up, he immediately rocked on the back of his feet excitedly.

" Deal! " He shouted quickly, looking like a school girl who had a crush on the hot guy of the school… Like megan.

- Later -

" OMG, you look totally convincing! " Megan squealed, trying to get used to using ' cool speak ' to express what she was trying to say.

Tony embarrassedly tugged on the short yellow skirt he was forced in. When Megan said that it might be a little much, she meant it. It was so small, and he was in a tank top. But, nothing could deny, he definitely looked like a girl.

" Is this really… necessary " Tony cried, not so willing to do this for a measly treat of ice-cream, although he adored it.

Megan whipped out her cell phone and took a bunch of pictures of the moment, hell, it was for a reason but he looked so damn cute!

Suddenly the door swung open, and a familiar male wearing a dark and light blue shirt dropped in.

" Hey are you guys almost- " He paused and stepped back, eyes widened in amazement. " Ready? " He finished, the word trailing off his tongue.

Marc scanned the female- or so he thought- from head to toe. His face warmed up immediately. Seeing the girls neatly brushed pigtails, her blue and yellow shirt, matching yellow mini skirt and lastly some light blue sandals. She was so tan, an averagely nice body, she was fine… but, no boobies!

He stopped.

Wait, she looked a lot like…

" Tony? " the brunette asked, prolonging the y.

" Oh… hey Marc. " Tony replied, looking away from his sibling. What a situation, Marc recognized him so easily, what will happen at school?

Marc blinked, and blinked again, and again.

" What are you…? " the older male inquired, wondering why he was dressed in such attire.

" Ask… Meg… " he whispered, walking towards the door. Maybe he could escape from an explanation; and spare Marc the awkwardness of the moment.

" Megan? "

" Oh c'mon! He's adorable! " she squealed with joy, a wide grin spreading over her face. Marc shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he usually did.

" Poor guy. "

Tony had always been small. When he was five, he looked like a normal toddler, cute and chubby. As he progressed in his growing though, he ended up with a more slender figure. He was often teased for this; Being shoved around, and laughed at. He couldn't help it… That was just how he was.

When he turned ten he realized he had a curvy body, but not as much like a girl as you would expect. He was just wimpy, well, not really. Besides having to kick alien butt all day that is. He enjoyed what he did, and he noticed that his body wasn't nearly as curvy as it was before when he turned eleven.

And now, Tony could NOT wait until he turned twelve.

He looked up to everyone;

Lee, the sporty jock type- auburn hair, and an overall fit body. Tony wished he could look like Lee when he grew up, maybe he'd get more chicks! It would be impressive although… as much as he hated to say it; He wasn't very interested in girls at all.

Then there was Megan; His older sister with sleek black hair like his own, and a curvy figure. She wasn't exactly what most girls looked like though, she was more of a tomboy who just wanted to fit it with the others. He would say poser, but that would be a little harsh.

Lastly, Marc. The one he looked up to most. He had light brown hair, and the average body of any guy. He was attractive… well… _Tony was attracted to him._

Usually the small raven would discover his feelings and blow them off, but he knew he could NOT doubt having a baby crush on his brother;

Wait.

That's…

Incest.

Tony shrieked at the thought.

_I'm disgusting! I like my brother! This is wrong wrong wrong!_

Upon arriving at school, the small group sat on the staircase to their school.

" Hey guys! We still have time. What do you want to do? " Megan asked casually.

" Change… " Tony groaned.

Marc laughed, loudly.

Tony shot a glare.

Marc shut up.

" What are we going to call T now? " Lee inquired, stretching his legs.

Megan tapped on her mouth with two fingers, deeply searching for a name.

" How about Tawny?. " She suggested, smiling brightly.

Tony groaned loudly, smacking his hand against his forehead.

At that Tammy walked up quickly, her eyes wide with disbelief.

" Who's this? " She asked with her shrill voice.

" It's Tawny, my totally cool BFF! " Megan shouted quickly, her face beaming with excitement. Tammy scoffed, and narrowed her eyes.

" We'll see about that. "

**Sorry for the sickish ness! I tried using the ; as suggested. I'm also correcting myself with the *. In the last chapter as I said, I put brown. XDD its green eyes. Thank you so much! And I will try to write whenever I have time. Maybe every 3 days or sooner :3 Thanks for the reviews! Constructive criticism only please :D**


	3. 3 Anger and Jelousy

**Thank you so much for the reviews! ;w; you guys inspire me. Hopefully this will do just as well ^^; 3 again thank you! Today I watched a poopy load of Yaoi! XD so many couples, so little scenes. Okay so, On to the writing! :D**

Lee's P.O.V

Girl drama, always the best.

I lean back in my chair, noisily creating that creaking sound.

Hey- It wasn't annoying to me, but it was to my teacher and classmates.

That was the fun of it.

Megan and Tammy are actually talking a lot, that dumb blond is talking so damn loud though… You know; Her voice tends to ring in my head along, probably because it's so damn high pitched. At this point, I'm resisting throwing her out the window.

But… I have a C+ in french, will it really matter if I lose a couple points? Err… I'd probably get suspended- or… arrested.

Ha.

" Hey Lee? " Someone asks me from behind, the voice was familiar, but it sounded like a girl; well someone _impersonating _a girl. And that could only be…

" Yeah Tawny? " I respond, acting so cool… I am so cool. Heh.

" Could you help me out with this problem? I can't seem to get it right, and you are oh so- " he- She pauses. " Intelligent and Handsome. " he continues, spitting out those last words so sourly I think my mouth puckered.

" Ahh, Yeah I know. Of course! " I say, stretching my arms and looking oh-so-awesome.

Damn, I'm irresistible.

Tony growls at me from under his breath, he doesn't like this plan, but Megan always get her way with him.

" Oh wait~ I'll help you out Tawny BFF! " Megan squeals, racing over to the cross dressing ' best friend '.

Tammy is looking over and scowling, it's working.

Eh, My part is over I guess. But I bet that all the chicks are totally digging me right now.

I look around.

They'll come around someday.

- Narra -

The young spies casually make their way out of the classroom door. How they had gotten pulled into the same classroom at different ages was odd, but it probably had something to do with Jerry. He always had the spies together.

Tony; or should we say Tawny, stretched his arms on either side of his petite body. They were already out of the school doors; heading back home.

" I think I'm finally getting my old body back! " He announced proudly, forgetting his incognito act. Marc smiled; directing it to Tony.

" Sh! Tawny! " Megan scolded, nudging her brother in the ribs, hard.

Tony shrieked, and held his chest tightly, cringing visibly.

" You Bit- " The young raven was cut off by a large gush of air forcefully sucking him into an open storm drain.

" Oh no! IT'S WOOHPING TIME! " Megan cried, grasping onto Lee; both of them being sucked in as well.

Marc felt so forgotten, had he even been spoken to? Apparently not. But Woohp wouldn't forget him, he was pulled in quickly behind all the others.

The foursome all landed on a green blow up sofa. Apparently Jerry had decided to change it from the one they had before.

" Sorry Spiez! I was taking care of one of my colleagues pet's and well… let's just say it didn't exactly _ask_ to go out for a bathroom break. I had to replace the old couch… A shame it is. " He informed, crossing his hands behind his back.

Where was the usual " Sorry for stealing you without telling you first ".

Wait… Then that wouldn't be stealing. Still!

Marc shifted into a normal sitting position, they usually landed abnormally. His eyes set on Lee, who had Tony on his lap. Had he landed that way? He narrowed his eyes. Whatever, not like he cared.

Lee chuckled softly. " Come on Tawny, off the merchandise. " The brunette teased, patting the younger sibling on his head.

Tony obediently rolled off his brother, blushing and giggling.

" Sorry Lee! " he apologized, bowing his head.

Megan peeked out from behind the couch, her hair messed up completely, and looking quite aggravated.

" This new couch didn't even catch me! " She yelled, her eyes lighting up with fire.

Jerry's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

" Ah… Terribly sorry young one. " He mumbled.

If looks could kill;

Jerry would be dead.

**Ooh, things are getting spicy. Is Marc jealous? maybe. Haha, I love Jerry. Well sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted a quick update! I'll write more! :33 **

**Next chapter MIGHT contain some fluff, I really want to take their relationship slow, but maybe cuddling and such x3 Updating soon! -iEatBubbleWrap.**


	4. 4 Confessions of an eleven year old

**Sorry for taking so long to write. I spent a lot of time at church and friend's houses. Tomorrow is a CST so I hope I do good. WIsh me luck you guys and enjoy the chapter that I thought up while swimming today XD Internet is down so… I'm not sure if it will still be today when I upload it ^^; oh and one last thing, I'm doing a lot of P.O.V's but they will eventually mainly be Tony and Marc. XD**

Nara.

Jerry paced back and fourth from behind his desk. He looked troubled, which wasn't something that you could usually tell. He usually had a rather straight face, not really changing much besides his smiles and such.

" Today we have a rather different sort of villain, one that lives under water… This may impact your- "

" Holy crap! A sea monster? That's so cool, I love battling creatures like those! " Tony interrupted, jumping up from his current seat and cupping his face with his hands. Lee nodded along and grinned brightly at his sibling. Marc rolled his eyes and looked to the side, he was annoyed now. But why? Lee and Tony usually talked and bonded too; why did it suddenly start to bother him…

Well maybe because…

-(Marc's p.o.v)

_Am I gay?_

_No! What kind of shit is that. No way. I love chicks, boobs, all of it._

I swallow and nervously look to the side.

_Don't I?_

" As I was saying " Jerry paused to narrow his eyes at Tony, who shrunk back into his seat quickly. " The monster has been sabotaging beaches, placing dead fish all over the place. It smells disgusting! But beware spies, it almost drowned someone already. " Jerry informed, rubbing the back of his gray haired head.

Megan's eyes widened.

" Really? I mean, creatures and people we've battled have been a threat to us before but… That's pretty scary! " she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

Lee nodded and scratched his chin.

" I guess we're going to have to be really careful, we definitely don't want anyone getting drowned. How would you explain that to the parents? " the brunette exclaimed, throwing up his hands in defeat. I raise an eyebrow; I guess I'm ready to speak.

" Someone dies and all you care about is explaining it to mom and dad? " I ask seriously, grimacing at him. He purses his lips and looks down.

" I guess i'd also have to explain it to you too, huh Jerry? " He mutters, looking up at the older man.

I make a mental note to face palm.

" You idiot. "

-(Later… Nara)

The spies soar over tall buildings in their sleek black jet, beautiful skies passing by the large windows. It's rather soothing, the clear blue sky, the fluffy white clouds- The screams and cries.

" Looks like we found the destination… " Megan states blandly.

" We did? " Tony asks, spinning around in his chair.

" Why are you so stupid? " The female inquires deviously.

" Why are you so ugly! " The younger male retorts; sneering at his sister.

" Calm down you guys, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. " The young einstein scolds, looking out the window to get a better view. Lee gasps and covers his mouth.

" That thing is huge! It's like- A giant octopus lizard! " he beams, excitedly looking at a large creature half way out of the water below. Tony joins his brothers in looking out the window as Megan would much rather not.

" Cool! That looks like the monster in the latest issue of my favorite comic book! " Tony yells, making that point clear.

" And it also looks like it's making an escape. " Marc informs, pointing quickly at the creature now fading back into the water.

" It's probably because of the jet being so close… " Megan suggests, still refusing to look at the slimy alien.

" Well; I'm going to try to scan it from here, hopefully that will work because it's such a large creature. " Marc mumbles, not really talking to anyone in particular besides himself. And with that, he scans the beast as quickly as possible.

Tony looks over at his geeky brother and his face saddens; seriously saddens. Had Marc even spoken to him today? Had he even looked at him? What is going on…

-(Later, Tony P.O.V)

Marc is ignoring me, Marc is ignoring me, Marc is ignoring me.

I _know_ it.

When we reported to Jerry that the slimy monster thingy got away, he interrupted everything I said. When I asked who wanted to eat on the way home, everyone answered _except _him. Why is he doing this? He's usually really nice to me...

Last night he was really nice...

Now were heading home and Megan is chatting up a storm on her cellphone- With Lee practically attached to her back trying to listen to the ongoing conversation. And Marc; He's ignoring me remember? It all comes back to that.

I don't remember doing anything wrong.

I'll ask him.

But, I suddenly feel really shy. Like my stomach is twisting into a billion knots inside of me, and I mean that literally; It hurts. My eyes hurt, they're wet, oh that's right. I'm _crying. _

Worst moment to cry. I'm supposed to grow up to be like him, I'm not supposed to be hopelessly moping around. But still, this is upsetting me a lot. What is an eleven year old boy supposed to do when his older sibling won't do as much as smile at him.

" Really! Of course! Okay, okay. Sure. See you later then! " Megan squealed excitedly, shutting her phone loudly after.

We all stopped, Marc included; although being further ahead.

" Tammy is spending the night.. " Lee groaned, getting a death stare from Megan.

Well, If Tammy is spending the night, that means someone is going to have to give up their room. There is no way in HELL that blond witch would want to stay a night it Megan's room. This was all a plan to get rid of Tawny.

Wait, Megan didn't think this far. I can't be Tawny, and Tony! I mean, Myself and Tawny. That was weird. I shrug it off. It's Megan's problem, she'll discover it eventually.

" Tony with Lee. " Megan stated, pointing at us both.

Lee smirked and gave Megan a thumbs up.

" Um… Lee. Sorry but, Can I sleep with Marc for tonight? " I ask shyly, not daring to look at Marc.

He's burning a hole through me with his eyes right now, I can feel it.

-(At home, Nara)

Tony slowly steps into his older brothers room, grasping a small stuffed bear and a large yellow pillow in his arms. Marc hasn't said anything, but he has at least looked at Tony. The young raven looked to the side, setting his pillow on the floor; where he had set his sheets and blankets.

He gently laid his small plushy neatly over his pillow, treating it like it was a kitten. Marc sat on the edge of his bed, a poker face plastered to his face, and still not saying a word. It was kind of creepy really, his eyes followed Tony every now and then. The younger male stretched out and yawned quietly, reaching for his pajama's- the ones that you'd wear when you're eleven.

Batman.

Tony looked over at Marc, already beginning to lift his shirt halfway up. The older boy diverted his eyes from his brother, and laid on his bed. Tony sighed and finished changing quickly.

Okay, Tony was starting to admit to himself he was attracted to his brother, and homosexual. A new accomplishment at eleven years of age. Maybe next year he would have his first kiss, or maybe even- For now we'll block off the young ones dirty thoughts.

Marc sat up and walked right past tony, shutting his door and flicking off the light; apparently not caring if Tony was ready for bed or not. Tony clutched his fists; digging his fingernails deep into his hands.

Now Marc was in bed, under the blankets and basically telling Tony to fuck off.

Not going to happen.

Tony irritatedly pounced onto his brother- Who shuffled quickly out from under the covers.

" What the hell? " Marc hissed, holding himself up with his elbows. The younger male narrowed his eyes and straddled his brother so quickly; Marc probably didn't notice until Tony's face was hovering right above his.

" Why are you ignoring me? " Tony demanded to know, although that twisting feeling was arising again from within him. Slyly and all too fast, Tony was now the one being pinned. The strength from his older brother was surprising… Had Marc been working out? It was hot. In both ways.

Tony fully embraced it now. He's gay.

" Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend? " The brunette sneered, his mouth only centimeters from the others.

Resist Tony, Resist.

" What boyfriend? " Tony squeaked, starting to choke up from the hot tears welling up in his eyes.

" Lee, you must like him so incredibly much to be all over him like you were today. " Marc responded, rolling his eyes at the raven. " But don't tell me, you're aroused and you need someone to fool around with for now? " the brunette spat, tearing Tony to pieces.

" Are you calling me some sort of slut? " Tony whimpered, tears streaming down his face now. That hurt, it truly did. This wasn't like Marc; This isn't Marc!

" I guess I am " Marc hissed under a whisper.

Tony's heart stopped.

He immediately pulled an arm free and punched his brother as hard as he could, not caring if that hurt like a mother fucker.

" You stupid bitch! How could you? I loved you Marc, I really did. Thank you for crushing me to pieces you pathetic whore! " The raven sobbed, squirming from beneath his brother.

Marc was stunned, Tony just hit him. Tony just called him a whore. What the hell? The brunette realized then what he was doing, saying; who he was hurting.

The older male pinned Tony was best as he could and shushed him, trying to calm him down. Why was he acting up right now, look what he had done.

" Tony! Stop! I'm Sorry… I don't know what happened. I- I'm stupid I know " Marc tried to explain.

Tony pushed his sibling up and starting throwing his fists as hard as he could into the brunettes stomach and chest. Of course, he didn't have much strength, but Marc could say it sort of hurt; not much.

The raven was hysterically crying now, his hits getting softer, and getting weak.

" I hate you… I hate you… I hate… " He finally gave up and fell against the young geniuses chest; breathing heavily and choking over sobs.

Marc comfortingly laid his hands against the young ones back, rubbing gently and whispering sweet words into his ear. Tony calmed down shortly, small sniffles only emerging from him.

" You okay now? " The brunette tested the waters, stroking the young boys hair.

Tony looked up with tear stained cheeks and tired eyes.

" I guess so… I'm sorry for what I said, I know I deserve to be called a slut; but you don't deserve to be called a whore. I don't hate you Marc… Please don't hate me! " Tony begged, tugging on the front of his siblings shirt.

Marc's face softened, he smiled.

" I would never hate you Tony, you are my little brother. And you do NOT deserve to be called a slut, you are far from it and I cherish you little guy. " The brunette explained, gently kissing his brother on the forehead.

" But Marc… You don't understand what I meant… I think I'm… um… Well… " He stuttered, biting down on the bottom of his lip.

" What is it buddy? " Marc asked, grinning sweetly at his brother.

" Marc, I'm gay. And I like _you. _" Tony quickly stated.

**DEAUGH. I wrote for two hours. I hope it's long enough… Sorry if there is any mistakes, it's late and I'm very tired… Please enjoy. Things are getting very fluffy! Poor Tony, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Even I'm excited(: Well, I'll write again on Wednesday! :3**


	5. 5 part 1 You're just a tease!

**Note: OH MY GOD. I am so sorry. I know I said I was going to write on Wednesday… We had CST's. But no excuses! I shall write. I hope I can make it up to you all somehow. ;_; please enjoy though. omg I feel horrible ):**

" Marc, I'm gay. And I like you. " Tony quickly stated.

The brunette's eyes widened immediately. His young, innocent brother had just come out to him. And he likes him too? This was all a disaster.

Sure, Marc did have occasional questioning of his own sexuality, but not to the extent of having to accept it. He sighed and patted his brother on the back.

" You're too young to know that for sure. It's probably just a phase. Your birthday is coming up soon; I wouldn't be surprised. " He explained, shrugging for emphasis.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. He knew what he was talking about! Age had nothing to do with this.

" No, I'm serious Marc! " He yelped, feeling confused and hurt once again.

The older male pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

" Tony, seriously. We're brothers, and you are not gay. " the brunette stated, trying to get his point across. It was hard to do that with Tony, everything you told him seemed to enter in one ear and fly right out the other. The younger brother shook his head quickly and clung to his sibling.

" You're wrong- so wrong. " He whined, tugging on the others night shirt.

" Bro, I think it's time you get to bed. You might be talking in your sleep. " Marc suggested, plying Tony from off of him. The younger male sighed loudly and rubbed the corners of his eyes.

" Fine… I guess I'll just have to try and switch to Lee. He'd probably accept me no problem. " The raven muttered, holding back those warm tears again. He didn't want Lee, he wanted Marc. Why'd he have to be so complicated?

" T, stop it and go to sleep. " The young genius demanded, starting to get irritated. Tony stubbornly crawled under Marc's blankets, and snuggled up against his soft mattress. The brunette smiled and patted the large lump protruding from his blankets.

" I don't mind if you sleep in my bed you know? " He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The raven peeked out with narrowed eyes.

" You don't? " Tony mumbled, being muffled by the blankets over his mouth.

" Not one bit. " the brunette replied, his nose crinkled teasingly. Marc leaned over and gently kissed his sibling on the forehead. He was just so cute, and- appeared- to be pure. The raven blushed lightly and crawled out further, smirking deviously.

" What? " the genius inquired, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. The raven quickly leaned up and stole a kiss- Well not exactly. It was more like a miss and kiss the corner of the persons lips. Marc laughed, and was shocked at the same time. Tony was embarrassed… nice move.

" I screwed up big time… didn't I? " Tony whined from under his breath. He looked like he was about to cry, for the third time already. Marc nodded and smiled.

" You did. But it's okay. It goes like this… " the brunette leaned forwards and; oh so gracefully; met lips with his brother.

Wait.

What?

Tony was taken back.

Is this really happening?

The raven felt like he was floating up into a cloudy sky, and his soul was being claimed by heaven. Okay, maybe not so exaggerated. Marc pulled away, smiling nonchalantly. Unlike his sibling, who had the goofiest look on his face. It was a mix between _holy shit what the fuck just happened _and _kiss me again?._

Marc thought he looked absolutely adorable. But still, he didn't really feel much of a spark during that kiss. It was sad indeed, maybe he was just tired. They did need some rest, so without another word he ruffled his brothers hair and finally laid down.

The raven stared at his brother, his breath still rugged, and his heart still beating at a thousand beats per minute. Could this mean his brother had feelings towards him? or was this some sort of cruel tease?

The morning was long, taking forever. And Tony was so comfortably snuggled up to his new found love. Well, at least to him it was love. It was so amazing that he had the opportunity to do anything he wanted right now. Hopefully; that is.

The raven turned his head slightly, and smiled at the brunette behind him. Wait one second… They were spooning. Most definitely. It wasn't bugging the younger one at all, but if Marc was to wake up, what would he think of the situation?

The other weird thing, Marc had no reaction to this at all. _Maybe he's really not gay._

Well; then, what was last night all about? Were there really no feelings present? It hurt to think of it. A small stir threw Tony out of his day dreaming- or morning dreaming.

" M…Muurninghh Teeh… " Mumbled the boy genius, still not moving from his position. It was somewhat awkward. The room was dimly lit, so Tony didn't bother trying to find out if Marc was looking or not.

" Morning… Marc " He replied softly, he couldn't possibly look at him straight in the eyes anymore. It was an odd feeling. Melancholy feeling? No, that would be too far. Just oddly embarrassed, and feeling down.

" Tyymuh tew gohh tew school? " the older male muttered, still not awake enough to speak properly. The raven looked to the side, his eyes lowering slowly.

" It's Saturday… " he replied somewhat solemnly. Marc stirred a bit, shifting and pushing himself up.

" Holy shit, really? Awesome! " He yelped; putting his hands up to match his happiness. Marc was really awake now, weekends were probably his only motivation… That and something like math.

**Super sorry! I know, it's been forever! Here's a quick update for the chapter, and this will be 3 parts so that it satisfies. SUPER SORRY again, I'm doing so much homework because it's the end of the year basically, please wait for updates. I promise to update more frequently. Hopefully this is good enough for now. Thanks for the reviews + Favorites! :3**


	6. 5 part 2 Realizing the truth

**Your reviews bring tears to my eyes… not because they suck, but because you guys are so sweet although my writing is a bit- how you say- retarded. haha, yeah… so anyways, I'll be going on now. Oh and thank you for anyone who faved the story! I forget about the faves because I usually rush to read reviews. XD **

The young spiez gathered around the kitchen table, but with another teen; Tammy. The blond looked side to side obviously trying to look for Tawny- It was basically the whole reason she had come in the first place. Her glossy pink lips pursed sourly as she sat down in a chair that Lee had pulled out for Megan. The brunette shrugged and walked around the table to another chair.

" So, now that everyone's awake… I guess I should make cereal or something? " Megan suggested, grinning brightly and leaning on a chair next to Tammy's. Tony raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and pushed in the chair that he was in the process of pulling out.

" I'll just cook something. " He replied, already making his way to the kitchen. Tammy looked a bit disturbed and immediately narrowed her eyes.

" Tony in the kitchen? I hope we don't all die in a fire. " She squeaked, her high voice sounding more irritated than it usually did.

" You'd be surprised, he's actually pretty good at cooking!* " Megan beamed, shrugging her shoulders. Marc yawned and stretched, then focused on the annoyed drama queen sitting at the table.

" If it bugs you, I'll go supervise the little one. " He stated, waving his hand in the air dismissively. The blond rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, nodding her head afterwards. And so, Marc left the group as well and headed for the kitchen.

Megan's P.O.V

Rad! I mean… OMG, this is totally cool. Tammy is having the funnest time ever- I can so tell! I grimace to myself. Lies. All lies. She's dying with each passing second.

How can I impress her? I have just got to get invited to upcoming parties… I can't be a stumbling block to myself. Well, maybe Tony can cook up some decent food for us and she'll want to come back.

It's my last hope.

Is Lee drooling over Tammy right now? Ew.

I quickly race up behind him and smash him over the head with my fist.

" Idiot! " I roar, angrily fisting my hand.

" Ow, Geez! Why'd you do that? " He complains, rubbing the spot where I really hit him hard.

" I saw that! " I reply, looking over at Tammy to see what she's doing.

Smiling.

I've done it!

Okay wait, now she's looking at me funny.

" Hey Lee? " She asked sneakily.

" Yes? "

" Could you tell me a bit about Megan's secret? "

Marc's P.O.V

Holy shit… It smells amazing in here right now. Incase you don't know, Tony is cooking! It's amazing. He's actually really good at this. Hey, it may only be pancakes; but I saw him put way more than just flour in there.

He's just rushing all over the kitchen, grabbing batter, than pans, then this and that. He's impressive.

And yet again, I'm obsessing over his every little move.

Am I really in love with him…?

No, He's my brother; And I am NOT gay.

I sigh to myself and lean against the kitchen's counter. This is bad, Really bad.

Maybe I just need to cut myself off from him. Go run away or something. No; That would do no good- Jerry would find me in no time.

Being around him today makes my heart bump faster,

my mouth get dryer,

my-

" Marc! " Tony yells, waving in front of my face. Apparently I've been zoning out a lot lately. But, I'm snapped out of it now.

" What is it? " I ask; trying to act like I did not turn myself on with thoughts.

" You've got your hand about an inch deep in strawberry toast… " He explains, pointing at my now glossy pink hand. I immediately snatch my hand up, cursing under my breath; but now tony is giggling as quietly as possible.

He's so cute when he laughs.

God, quit it Marc!

I'm pissing myself off.

" Shut up you! " I growl playfully, smearing some jelly on his cheek. He gasps, and furrows his eyebrows.

" It's on! " He replies, laughing happily and picking up the toast.

" No fair! You can't use that! " I complain, blocking myself in case he throws it. He grins and smashes it all over my arms; since they were the only things blocking me. Somehow, jelly managed to make its way onto my face. I smile and scoop up the sticky red gel off of my arm and rub it in his face.

Well you get the point,

this carries on for awhile.

By the end, were covered in Jam- And the food is just laying around.

" Should we take this out? " Tony asks, licking some strawberry pieces off of his index finger.

" Megan will kill us if she sees us like this! " I respond, pointing at his now bright pink shirt. Maybe he shouldn't have worn white this morning.

-\

Nara.

Tony and Marc snuck out from the kitchen and towards their shortly shared room. They were absolutely, dreadfully, dirty. Having a jelly fight wasn't a very common thing, and the clark parents were out this morning so it was lucky for them.

Marc looked over at his sibling, who was still busy at licking up what ever sweet jam he could find. Dirty ideas and thoughts invading the mind of the boy genius.

He irritatedly grabbed at his hair, tugging on it softly. Why oh why was he thinking such things lately.

He gently grabbed the raven's hand and held it up to his mouth. Tony's eyes widened, and his face turned a light shade of pink, all the way up to his ears.

A hot tongue emerged from Marc's mouth and onto the young boys palm, sliding slowly down to his wrist.

" Marc stop! " Tony yelped nervously, snatching his hand back. Marc narrowed his eyes angrily, and pinned his brother against the door.

" You wanted this didn't you? " Marc hissed, getting annoyed.

" Well yeah but… Not like this. I don't think I'm ready! " Tony admitted, his eyes shimmering in the dimly lit room.

Marc sighed and turned away.

" Then don't expect anything from me Tony. You tell me you want something with me and then tell me to stop? That really pisses me off. But; Whatever " He sneered, pulling away and walking towards his bed.

" But Marc- "

" No buts- "

" I love you… " The raven cried, sliding to his knees.

Marc's eyes lowered to the ground.

Marc loved Tony,

and that's why he'd been acting like a jerk…

It all made sense_ now_.

" I love y- "

" OH EM GEE! " A ear piercing shriek emerged from the kitchen.

*** I have no idea if Tony can cook. DEAL WIFF IT. XD**

**Ummm, yeah. Drama. Angst. Lol. **

**OMG I'M MAD. Marc was gonna say I love you! D; stupid shriek.**

**Oh well, We'll see what happens in the next chapter! Who knows…? (: **

**Thank you guys again 3**


	7. Note to readers

**First off, I'd like to say sorry. I know I'm very late. Sadly, I'm going to have to prolong the time to the next update. School is very overwhelming right now, So I hope you understand. As soon as I get out of school, July 21st, I shall update. Really sorry. This is for your own good though, unless you want crappy 3 paragraph long paragraphs :/ sowwy. I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


End file.
